Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi ist die erste Hauptrivalin im Yandere Simulator. Sie ist eine Schülerin der Akademi High School. Beziehung zu Senpai Osana ist mit Senpai zusammen aufgewachsen. Wahrscheinlich liebt sie ihn schon seit Jahren. Sie ist Senpai gegenüber unhöflich und grob damit Senpai nichts von ihren Gefühlen mitbekommt. Beschreibung Osana und Senpai sind schon seit vielen Jahren gute Freunde. Sie wohnen in der selben Straße und sind schon immer gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen. Trotz der Nähe der beiden ist Osana immer noch bockig; um von ihr abzulenken. Doch hinter der Maske befindet sich ein romantisches Mädchen, dass Probleme hat, Senpai ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, allerdings weiß sie nicht, wie sie das anstellen soll. Eigentlich ist ihr egal, was Senpai über sie denkt, deshalb benimmt sie sich auch respektlos gegenüber ihm. Naja, trotzdem will sie ihm ihre Gefühle eines Tages unter dem Kirschbaum gestehen... wenn Yandere-chan nicht eingreift, wird der Tag schon sehr bald kommen. Erscheinungsbild Osana Osana hat Orangefarbenes, langes Haar welches sie zu zwei seitlichen Zöpfen trägt. Ihre Haargummis sehn aus wie Blüten. Sie trägt rosa-weiß gepunktete trägerlose Strumpfhosen, ihr Pantie hat das selbe Muster und die selbe Farbe. Sie trägt die vom Spieler ausgewählte Schuluniform. Rival-chan Ürsprünglich sollte Osana ein anderes Design haben. Schon in den frühsten Builds war es vorhanden. Allerdings fanden es die Spieler zu unschuldig, deswegen wurde die Platzhalterrivalin Rival-chan draus.center|250px|Rival-chan Routine (Diese Routine ist noch nicht 100%ig, es kann sich noch einiges Ändern) Osana übernimmt beinahe Kokonas Routine. Montag: 7:04 AM Osana betritt das Schulgelände. 7:07 AM Osana wechselt ihre Schuhe. 7:19 AM Osana steht auf der westlichen Seite des Schuldach´s. 7:30 AM Osana bekommt einen Anruf. 7:33 AM Sie geht zu einer der Toiletten und geht dort an das Telefon. 7:40 AM Osana geht zurück aufs Dach. 8:00 AM Osana geht in ihre Klasse. 1:05 PM Osana steht am Ende ihres Klassenraums 3-2. Osana steht nach dem 2. Unterricht weiterhin dort. 4.30 PM Sie geht wie die meisten Schüler nach Hause. Persönlichkeit Osana ist eine Tsundere. Das bedeutet, dass sie sehr grob und bockig (tsun) aber auch sehr einfühlsam (dere) sein kann. Im Video I wan't my Senpai back ''wirft sie dir auch sofort Beleidigungen an den Kopf, was heißt, dass sie nicht nur zu Senpai so ist. Interaktion Task (Aufgabe) Spricht man Osana an und wählt "Task" aus, bittet sie darum, ihren Katzenanhänger wiederzufiden. Dieser liegt in der Mitte des Labyrinths. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, kann man sie um verschiedene Gefallen bitten, zum Beispiel, dass sie einem folgt oder eine Person fragt, ob diese in jemanden verliebt ist. Zitate ''"Did you oversleep again? You always keep me waiting! Don't get the wrong idea, it not like.... I like you or anything!" -Osana im Rival Introduction Video "You can be such a pain, Senpai! I´m sorry. I can´t believe you oversleept again, it´s just like back in middle school! I´m sorry. I´m not your personal alarmclock, you know, you cant rely on me to wake you up everyday! I´m sorry, if it bothers you so much maybe we should stop walking to school together... N-no that´s not what I... just forget it ok? Anyway, i want you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunchtime! Got it? Huch? Why? Stop being so difficult! Just be there! All right? Don´t keep me waiting! Ok ok I´ll be there. Good!" -Osana und Senpai´s Konversation am Montag Morgen "Hello...? Ugh! I told you to stop calling me, you creep! Like I said, I´m NOT interested. If you keep this up, I´ll call the cops! ...what? No! Leave him out of this! ...look, I don´t care what you say to me, but don´t you DARE do anything to HIM! I swear, if I see you anywhere near him, I´ll kick you ass! Now, for the last time, stop calling me! ...ugh...why did something like this have to happen..." -Osana´s Telefonat am Montag Morgen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schülerin Kategorie:Rivalin